


Body Snatch

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Accents, Body Swap, M/M, Missing Scene, Other, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: "Missing scenes" of DBZ episode 074- Captain Ginyu... The frogAfter Captain Ginyu steals Goku's body, he tries to seduce Vegeta, a target Ginyu has had his eye on for a long time.





	Body Snatch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukiartsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three's Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802841) by [yukiartsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa). 



> It all started with an itch.
> 
> I wrote this in response to yuki's gift <3 I love her for it but, godsdammit I couldn't help myself from writing my own pervy version XD (Hers is MUCH better and more original.)
> 
> Please, forgive any discrepancies with the original episode (I also added Goku's informal country-side accent and Vegeta's _princely_ Saiyan manner of speaking. I hope I didn't fuck it up too badly), I do NOT know how to write, this is un betaed, and fuck punctuation marks. Enjoy the smut!

"HEY, KRILLIN! THAT GUY ISN'T MY FATHER!" Gohan screamed at his friend, but it was too late.

The new inhabitant of Goku's body raised his arm and in one fell swoop, it came crashing down on Krillin and sent him flying towards the ground.

Krillin was agile enough to avoid collision and after a few acrobatic maneuvers, managed to land safely besides Gohan.

"Ah, I see you're tougher than you look." Goku's mouth moved but out came a gruff voice that didn't belong.

"Hey, but I'm not interested in you two runts..." Captain Ginyu straightened up and turned towards Vegeta's hiding spot. "Where's the challenge?"

Vegeta audibly gasped. _~That voice! It is Captain Ginyu's!~_

"Jeice! Take care of those two while I take this body out for a test drive."

"Yes, Cap'n!" Jeice took off and started battling with Gohan and Krillin.

Ginyu walked towards Vegeta with a shit-eating grin. "Come out and play with me, Vegeta. I'm sure you'll find this Saiyan body much more to your liking!"

"You are sick, Ginyu! Stay the hell away from me. I shall never partake in your silly games!" Vegeta confronted the body snatcher.

"Heh, but you're already playing the part so very well. You refuse me, yet you haven't been able to take your eyes off this body since I arrived."

The Prince blushed a deep crimson, quickly denying any and all Ginyu's implications, as Ginyu casually invaded his personal space.

"Lies. You may look like a Saiyan but you do not act as one."

"Oh? Perhaps I need to be more... savage."

Ginyu sucker punched Vegeta, the force of it sent the smaller Saiyan hurtling against a nearby hill.

"You- Low life!" Vegeta spat, once he removed himself from the rubble.

Ginyu didn't stop his attacks, and soon enough, he had the Prince at his mercy.

"Had enough, my Prince?!" Ginyu mocked the proud warrior, and Vegeta, being the hot fuse that he was, was played like a violin.

"YOU ARROGANT PEST! You shall never be a Saiyan!"

"I'll be sure to change your mind. Look, I'm already hard just from beating you into a pulp." Ginyu grabbed Vegeta's gloved hand and pressed it against his groin.

The Saiyan let out an imperceptible whimper at the size of the muscle. "Gi- Ginyu~"

"Shh, call me 'Goku'."

"I shall do no such thing! Ah!" Ginyu slowly licked up Vegeta's neck towards his ear and started nipping at it.

"S-stop! Damn you." The Prince tried to dislodge the offending mouth to no avail.

"You're feeling it, too, Vegeta. I can tell. Being in a Saiyan body, somehow, feels different than all the other bodies I've tried."

"You moron- That is because our bodies ARE different from others! Gah-HAAAA!!!"

"I look forward to learning more about Saiyan anatomy from you, but for now, I only have one goal in mind-" Ginyu stopped his ministrations on Vegeta's neck long enough to rip open the front of his orange gi, followed by Vegeta's own spandex, "-Breed you like the bitch you are!"

"N-AAAAHAAAAA!!!" Ginyu speared his way into Vegeta's body, brutalizing the Prince and reveling in his agonizing screams.

"Vegeta, you feel better than I ever imagined!"

"Shut up- And get it- Over with!"

Ginyu hiked the Prince on his lap and bounced him on his large cock like a ragdoll.

"NRRR!!! I'm not gonna last- Vegetaaaaaa~"

"You do not dare finish before I!" Vegeta demanded. Using Ginyu's shoulders as leverage, the smaller Saiyan started fucking himself harder and faster, racing towards the finishing line of ecstasy. His own shaft was trapped between their joined bodies and the friction was making the Prince delirious. He, also, wouldn't last long.

"Sh-SHIT! KAKAROOOOOOT!"

With a final push and rub, Vegeta spent himself all over his armor and his assailant's gi.

"'Geta?!"

Vegeta's blood ran cold when he heard the sweet, soft voice of an old rival in the distance.

"'Geta, tha's not me! Ginyu- Agh! He stole my body!" Goku desperately tried to warn his Saiyan counterpart to stay away. In his current dilapidated state, Goku would not be able to help the Prince.

"Dammit!" Vegeta tore himself away from Ginyu. Semen dripped down his leg as the Prince pulled his spandex back into place. The horror of what he'd done hit him full force; Vegeta had, indeed, allowed Ginyu to ravish him, but he had let himself believe for a moment this was really Kakarot.

"Hahahaha! Didn't expect to get so into it, eh, Vegeta?" Captain Ginyu drawled as he stood up to face the intruder. "Don't you worry. Vegeta knew all along _I_ was in this body. And he enjoyed every second of it!"

"SHUT UUUUUP!!!" Vegeta attacked Ginyu ruthlessly.

"What the- How did you get so fast?!" Ginyu was at a loss. Not a moment ago, he was mopping the floor with the pretentious Saiyan, and now he was being pummeled into it.

"Ha! Was that all not part of your stupid little game? Appear weaker and unwilling? I let you abuse me because I chose to do so."

"You get off on being abused?! Why would you tell me this?"

Vegeta seized Ginyu's arms and leaned in, "Because you shall not be alive to tell another soul."

With a brutal kick, Vegeta sent Ginyu crashing into the ground. Immediately, the Prince shot towards the fallen Captain to deliver the finishing blow.

"Vegeta, don't!" Goku yelled after the enraged Saiyan. "He's gonna try t' steal yer body!"

In fact, Ginyu had planned to do just that. The body he was currently in was not as useful as he thought, a miscalculation that would prove fatal if he didn't act fast.

"CHANGE NOW!" Ginyu's body started glowing; the special technique was underway, and Vegeta had no chance of dodging it.

"Oh, no! I gotta cut off 'Geta, fast!" Goku couldn't let that happen; if Ginyu took control of Vegeta's body, they would all perish.

"'GETA! NOOOO!"

Goku threw himself between Vegeta and Ginyu's light beam, successfully preventing Ginyu from possessing Vegeta's body.

The change happened once again. Goku returned to his own body and Ginyu was back in his.

"Ugh- What's this? My own body?!" Captain Ginyu's plan had failed. He turned towards Goku and growled and shouted at the meddling Saiyan.

"Yep, I- Did it." Goku chuckled in relief, "I got my- Body back." He was so happy he hardly noticed his state of undress.

"What?! What is going on here? Is this Kakarot or is this Ginyu?" Before Goku could explain to Vegeta what had happened, Ginyu yelled at the confused Prince.

"C'mere hotshot! I want another piece of you!" That was all it took for Vegeta to charge once more, this time at Ginyu's previous body.

"AHAHAHA! COME AND GET IT!" Vegeta was a few feet away from Ginyu when the Captain continued, "CHANGE NOW!"

In a split-second decision, Goku managed to grab a small animal that was scurrying nearby, "This- better work!" and threw it with all his might towards the beam of light that had already formed and was headed towards the Prince.  
  
It all happened in an instant. Ginyu's plan to steal Vegeta's body failed again, only this time, the Captain was trapped in the body of a puny frog-like creature.

"I... Do not believe this." Vegeta stared at the Captain's body while it started hopping away making strange croaking sounds.

"Heh- I can't believe it worked." Goku managed to say. Vegeta approached the injured warrior. "I g-guess that takes care of Ginyu. Just d-don'tcha forget, 'Geta, ya owe me a big 'un."

"Right..." Goku had no idea how true that was. "But explain this to me, Kakarot, what happened back there to Captain Ginyu?"

The injured fighter chuckled, "Ya dun get it, do ya, 'Geta? Take a g-good look at tha' frog over there and say hello t'... Captain Ginyu!"

"What?!" Vegeta looked to the direction Goku was looking at and, indeed, there was a little green animal trying its best to remain inconspicuous.

"Well, it looks to me like it is frog stomping time!" Vegeta strutted towards the poor creature.

"RIBBIT!" The creature cried as it tried to avoid being crushed under Vegeta's boot.

"Looks like ya finally found someone- Yer own size t' pick on!" Goku joked.

"Hmph! Whatever. Maybe I shall let him go. It is not like I want to get toad guts all over my nice clean boots!

Besides, I have better things to pick on." Vegeta said this last bit to himself and returned to help his fellow Saiyan into a healing tank.

Gohan and Krillin could still buy him some more time before stepping in and putting an end to the last member of the Ginyu force.


End file.
